<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>In the End by MadOxy</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27453526">In the End</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/MadOxy/pseuds/MadOxy'>MadOxy</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Supernatural</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Character Death, Cheesy, M/M, Minor character appeared, My First Fanfic, Other characters mentioned - Freeform, The Empty (Supernatural), it was better in my head</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 01:41:49</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,754</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27453526</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/MadOxy/pseuds/MadOxy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>I wanted to write out my thoughts, hopes and fears about the end.<br/>It sounded way better in my head.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Castiel/Dean Winchester</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>18</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>In the End</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This is very cheesy work, as I read it and cannot stop cringing. But also it is my soul's cry about the end of the era. I fear with you, my mates.</p><p>This is my first writing work ever. So it's no wonder that it is so cheesy and flat and uninteresting.<br/>English is also not my native language, so I'm sorry for all mistakes I've made.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>After all had been done, they could breathe with relief. There is no more threat hanging above the world, waiting for the perfect moment to ruin everything they have been trying to protect. They have managed to save everyone, to bring them back and restore the order.</p><p>Dean was driving the Impala and thought about Sammy, who has now been living happily with Eileen. Dean was happy for them; at last, his little brother grew up and settled down with the loved one. They rented a house and got a dog, as Sam always wanted. They are not giving up on the hunter’s life yet. But at last, they don’t need to save the world over and over again, so they can enjoy their lives a little bit.</p><p>Jack went to his grandparents to reconcile with them. They have all talked about what he has to say and how to explain what happened to their daughter Kelly. Dean thought he should call Jack to ask how it went. But if something goes wrong, Jack is always welcome to the Bunker, now abandoned though, or to his uncle Michael to the Heaven’s halls. He seemed to be interested to get to know his nephew a little bit better. Sam, as a father figure, will always be happy to give Jack help or a shelter if he ever needs to.</p><p>Charlie, Bobby and the other travelers from another world settled down and continued to live their lives. Dean visited them to know if they are doing fine. He visited Jody and the girls, and he visited Donna. He was happy to see his friends alive, that what they fought for, whom they fought for, the whole world continued its existence.</p><p>He was going to visit yet another friend. But they were quite hard to reach.</p><p>He parked the car by the roadside at an old crossroad. Digging in the the glove compartment, he fished out an already prepared little box. He went out of the car, came to a centre of the crossroad and buried the box into the ground. He didn’t have to wait too long as a crossroad demon appeared.<br/>
<br/>
“You. Take me to Rowena,” Dean said unhesitantly.</p><p>“What? There’s no hello for the poor demon who was deprived of his job. Am I a porter now? The name’s Zack, by the way,” the demon said, quite offended.</p><p>“Yeah, whatever. You know mine. And now when we are done with greetings, would you be so kind to take me to your boss before I got impatient and summoned another demon do to so. After your death, so to say.”</p><p>“Man, chill,” Zack whined disappointedly, “Right-o, c’mere.” Demon stepped to Dean and took him by the forearm. A second and they were outside of the throne room of Hell, Rowena’s abode. “I’m not going inside. She’s scary. She will probably kill me if she knows what I’ve been up to,” said Zack before disappearing.</p><p>Dean waited a moment, took a deep breath and came in. The witch queen was standing in the corner of the throne room, quietly humming and fretting over some poisonous looking plants.</p><p>“Nice flowers you’ve got there,” smirked Dean.</p><p>The witch turned to him; eyes wide open in surprise.</p><p>“Dean Win-ches-ter. What are the odds that you came here today? I am a wee bit concerned about what you are going to ask of me this time. I have just started to live for myself... And yet, you come to me again... No rest for the wicked, as they say,” Rowena drawled.</p><p>Dean grinned. “No. I’m here not for your help. At least for today. I’ve been visiting folks to see if everyone came back, if everyone doing okay and… stuff like that, you know.”</p><p>“Aww,” Rowena crooned, sitting on the throne, “To be honest, I am quite surprised. It is so sweet of you to check on an old friend.”</p><p>“I am like that,” Dean said coyly smiling to the floor.</p><p>“But where’s my favourite boy, Samuel? I wished to see him so much.”</p><p>“He’s busy with his newfound love-life. I didn’t want to bother him,” Dean waved away.</p><p>“Oh,” Rowena sighed disappointedly, “How’s the little one, Jack? And Castiel?”</p><p>Dean tensed up. “Jack is, uh, fine. The last time I checked at least. Cas is…” Dean could not keep his nonchalant façade anymore, “Cas is gone. Dead.”</p><p>Rowena stopped smiling and pinned Dean with her eyes.</p><p>Dean started to feel nervous. He had been afraid that Rowena would ask about Castiel. The deafening silence continued and Dean was ready to run away unable to endure the witch’s gaze.</p><p>Rowena frowned and stood up. Dean watched her approaching.</p><p>Eventually she stopped in front of him and broke the silence, “Do you want to talk about that...?” she asked gently.</p><p>“No, thanks. I’m fine,” Dean smiled, trying to reassure the witch. “Does Samuel know that you are here?”</p><p>"…No,” Dean answered hesitantly, “Why?”</p><p>Rowena frowned.</p><p>“You may fool your other friends that you are just checking on them, but did you really think that you are more cunning than a three hundred years old witch? More so, the woman, who lost loved ones so many times?”</p><p>“I’ve no idea what you’re talking about…” Dean looked away.</p><p>“You would not come to this hell hole just because you have nothing more important to do. You did not tell your brother where you are and what you are doing. You have come to say goodbye, don’t you?” Rowena inquired.</p><p>Dean wasn’t answering and didn’t look Rowena in the eye.</p><p>“I am not blind. I know what Castiel means to you. And I cannot blame you for what you are about to do.” Rowena inhaled unevenly. “Here,” she took the ring off her finger and placed it on the hand. “I made it some time ago. Forged of the reapers grace and powered by strong magic. It should ward off the sleeping curse of the Empty. It will help you on your journey.”</p><p>“Why do you have it?” Dean asked, dazedly staring at silver of the ring.</p><p>“I wanted to venture there to find Fergus. I guess I cannot do it anymore for I am stuck in hell for eternity. It will serve you better.”</p><p>“Rowena… I can’t accept it, you still could−”</p><p>“Oh, knock it off. You know, I like you and so did my son, and he would have wanted you to have it,” she pushed the ring into Dean’s hand, “and besides, I probably can make another one,” she smiled cunningly.</p><p>Dean put the ring on his pinky and looked Rowena in the eyes, “I don’t know how to thank you…” Dean didn’t finish and just grabbed the little woman in his hug.</p><p>“Ooph! You will ruin my gorgeous hair!” Rowena exclaimed jokingly but nonetheless hugged Dean back. “I will miss you, my boy,” then she added with sadness.</p><p>"I know.”</p><p>***</p><p>Dean was sitting on the car’s hood drinking whiskey. He drove all the way to the mountains of Wyoming to meet his last and, because of that, the most beautiful sunset. He was ready to give his final speech. He stood up and gazed into the distance off the cliff he was standing upon.</p><p>“I know, you told me that time, that everything I did in my life, good and bad, I did it for love. But how come I never get a chance to have it, to experience it… to give it? What was I fighting for then all this time?”</p><p>He spun the ring around the finger.</p><p>“My whole life I feared and feared to love and couldn’t even imagined to be loved. But what you said that day…”</p><p>Dean wiped the tear in the corner of his eye.</p><p>“I can’t live like that anymore. I only feel anger, fear and loneliness. How could you leave me like that, Cas? After everything…”</p><p>He turned away from the edge of the cliff.</p><p>“But I’m not giving up on you. I made sure that the world is safe, that everyone is alive and well. Sammy… He has Eileen, he’ll be fine. He doesn’t need my protection anymore. I’m sure Jack will find his place too. But for me… For me there is no more place in this world anyway. I’m coming to you, Cas.”</p><p>He closed his eyes and fell over.</p><p>***</p><p>It was painful but a moment later Dean finds himself on the edge of the cliff again. There is a woman in grey next to him with a familiar face.</p><p>“Hello, Dean Winchester. We meet again,” the reaper said.</p><p>“Hi, Jess,” Dean answered.</p><p>“You should know I have orders to take you to the Empty,” Jessica warned guiltily.</p><p>“That’s exactly where I’m intended to go. Someone’s waiting for me.”</p><p>Jessica smiled, “okay.”</p><p>***</p><p>Suddenly Dean appeared in a complete darkness with nothing around. It was unsettling, but he pulled himself together and called, “Cas! Are you here?!”</p><p>“CAN EVERYONE SHUT UP FOR ONE DAMN MILLENIUM?” Dean heard the furious voice behind him.</p><p>He quickly turned back to see someone, who looked like Meg.</p><p>“You’re the Empty, aren’t you,” Dean concluded.</p><p>“Pretty smart for someone like you. You guys have been real pain in the ass. Care to explain, why you’re not sleeping now?” the Empty asked, crossing its arms.</p><p>“I’m not sleeping till I find Cas” Dean threatened.</p><p>“Are you kidding me? What are you gonna do? He isn’t gonna wake up. Ever.”</p><p>“Show me where Cas is or you’ll never sleep again.”</p><p>The Empty pouted, but then gave up. “Fine. Do your thing and go to sleep already.”</p><p>Dean saw Cas’s body appeared from the dark. He rushed to him and fell beside on his knees. “Cas, can you hear me?” Dean inquired and shook Cas by the shoulders.</p><p>No answer. But Dean could hear Cas breathing, as if he wasn’t dead and indeed was just sleeping.</p><p>“Told you,” Dean heard from the back, “Everything that enters my domain should sleep eternally. That is the law.”</p><p>Dean hadn’t thought about returning anyway. He wouldn’t go anywhere without Cas now that he found him.</p><p>He lay down beside Cas, head on his shoulder. He took Cas by the hand, fingers crossing.</p><p>Before he dropped the ring off his finger, he said,</p><p>“I love you too, Cas… Of course I love you.”</p><p>***</p><p>The Empty looked at two souls lying beside each other in a peaceful sleep.</p><p>“<em>I wasn’t right then</em>.” the Empty thought detachedly, yawning and disappearing into the black abyss.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>